


Vile, Venomous Spit

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Dangerous Fauna, Early in Canon, Gen, Planet Korriban | Moraband (Star Wars), Sith Code (Star Wars), Sith Training (Star Wars), Ze/Zir Pronouns for Sith Warrior (SWTOR)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Through passion, strength. The trek from shuttleport to the Academy is as apt a demonstration of this tenant as any.
Kudos: 1





	Vile, Venomous Spit

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the codex entry for K'lor'slugs.

_You will report to me in my office_ , Tremal says, and departs the empty shuttle platform in a speeder. Ze has no credits available to follow in similar style, though the droid makes the offer. Not a particularly bright construct, even for one assigned speeder duty. Ze has no doubt the droids stationed here suffer many structural failures. Korriban is a melting container of sith in competition, by the blue stars.

On foot it is to be, then.

The path leading to the Academy is clear of other aspirants, but not without its own dangers. The summit of the structure is clearly visible, beyond another towering edifice, but the path from platform dips down into valley. Sand, scrub, and groupings of vaguely hutt-like creatures that scatter across the flat expanse.

It is impossible to avoid them all. Ze doesn't even try. Oh, ze doesn't set out to clear everything in sight, but the direct path is the shortest. Tremal doesn't seem the type to appreciate delays.

The largest of the beasts rises up, higher than horns of zir head, armored segments of chitin and jaw unlatching as ze approaches. Similar, if smaller and less imposing challenges surround it.

It should not be able to screech that trebble-toned hiss with a mouth that looks like a swampleech. Ze calls back zir own taunt. They are many, ze is one.

And ze is armed. Only a training blade, but training blade and the Force is enough for this. This is an opportunity to work out some undirected aggression on way in, and hone it sharp. Sharp enough to cut, strong enough to survive.


End file.
